


And They Lived Happily Ever After

by mitty



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Historical, Fantasy, M/M, Mpreg, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitty/pseuds/mitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This history start with youth Takaba Akihito a servant boy that lived in Sion kingdom, that thanks to his late mother histories of princesses and princes always dreams to fall in love and live happy.</p><p>But soon enough he will figure out that no all princesses histories are so happy and that if you want to be truly happy you have to suffer the greatest of pains first.</p><p>And without knowing that no all princes are good, some could be really beastly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I always read a looooot, and have always good ideas, but am a little (much) shy so yesterday I decide that I too want to prove how it is to be a writer so now am given a try. So please be good to me.
> 
> Am always open for comments so please do it a lot so I can do better.

**Chapter 1:** **The Beginning**

 

\-------------------------------Flashback------------------------------

 

"And so the prince kiss the princess and all the audience stars to cheer for them and they lived happily ever after"...said the mother to her beautiful son that was already fast sleep in the mattress of his rundown bed. when she figured this out, she just smile at him bent down and kiss his forehead lovingly before exiting the room.

 

\----------------------------End of Flashback---------------------------

Akihito Povs

That was one of the most beautiful moment that I lived in my life. My name is Takaba Akihito, am a servant of the royal castle of Sion kingdom, am just seventeen but I have lived far more that more people have. I lost my mother at a very young age and never met my father who was a coward, my mother was a servant at his mansion and when he figure out that my mother was pregnant with me, and he just kicked her out.

So my lovely mother had me by herself. 

She was so very beautiful, she had very long and cute silver golden hair and deep ocean blue eyes, a very slim figure and porcelain white skin. And I am just like her. Am a doncel, If you don't know what that is, am gonna tell you, that mean that although am male I can have children. That always makes me happy because I want to have a very long family.

I started my life as a servant when my mother died from a illness when I was seven. The main servant of the castle was the one that help out my mother before and when mother died, she took me in. The castle is very very big and very beautiful, I work at the kitchen but when I have time I go to the garden at the back of the castle and read a book to pass the time or take some flowers from there.

I was doing just that someday when I met Him. I always hear of Him from the others servant, that He was so handsome and very intelligent and so very tall and masculine and now I can say that they were right.

He is the prince of this castle, no of this Kingdom, and the more handsome and smart man that however dream to be, the prince Asami Ryuichi-sama.

I saw him and was a little (lot) daydreaming. He was so cool. He was reading some trees away from me. Sitting in the grass, his attention focused on what looked like a history book.

He was very handsome strong jaw line and cheekbones, black and silky hair, hard and strong muscles, but the most beautiful thigh in his whole body were his eyes. They are so very cold and deep, you never know what he is thinking but that just makes him so much very interesting, the others servants said that he is handsome but very scary but I think different. I know that deep inside he is hurting and that all that he needs is someone that love him, and am no talking about his exterior, am talking about Him, whole.

I just wish that I was the one. But that is just impossible.


	2. My Little Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for all your comments... that really encorage me, :P
> 
> so yeah here is the chapter No.2 enjoy!!!!

Akihito POVs

`I can’t believe that I escape like that, I that Pray myself of being brave, am a coward`, was thinking Akihito while remembering what he did when the prince realized that someone was watching him.

\--------------------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------------  
Akihito was still watching the prince dazed and distracted when he heard a noise that brings he back to reality, that noise was the princes horse, he was feeling a little embarrassed realizing that the horse was there all the time and he didn’t figure it out.  
The horse start to neigh more loudly at him, attracting the prince attention, when the gorgeous prince took his eyes off his book, and turn his head towards him, he feel so nervous that he just run like hell.  
When he stopped his running his face was a beautiful bright red, flushed for the running and the embarrassment. He didn’t think of anything else just get to his room so anyone couldn’t see him like that.  
\-------------------------------------------------------End Flashback----------------------------------------------------

He was just doing that (going to his room) will remembering, walking for dirty hallways to the dormitory of the young servants, distracted, when he finally get to his room, that was the one more far of all the rooms, he takes the latch and turn it to open the door, and what is his surprise to find his two roommates kissing with they’re boyfriends.

“Aaaaahhh!!! “ Is all that gets out of his mouth will his face takes a new cheap of red, one so redder that easily compete with that of a tomato.

That yell is the thing that wakes his friends and theirs lover up from theirs bubbles of love.

“Could you please do something like that in another place, away from here!!!!”, was the continuation to his first yell.

“Oh please aki-chan you are never here anyway, how we could ever know that you were gonna come now” that one talking was one of his best friends Kou, he was a short boy just barely taller that Akihito, with shaggy black hair and slender body, he is very funny and outgoing. More that friends Kou and Takato were more like his brothers, since they were children they were always together. They were servants and orphans that grow up in the castle, working in the kitchen.

“That’s true, you could have at the very last nock the door before entering like that”, that one talking was his other friend Takato, who was sitting comfortably in the thighs of his big lover. Takato was a very handsome youth boy, he is eighteen, has short and shinning brown hair, a slightly muscular completion, he’s short but not so much as me and Kou, and is very intelligent, the only thing that isn’t so good about him is that he is a mother hem, like really, he just worries to much about me and Kou, I think that it is because he is the older of the three of us.

“Hello aki-kun how are you?” that asking is Kirishima Kei, Kou`s lover that was looking at me like always, a very serious look, sometimes he gives me the creeps.

“Hi, kei-san, am fine and you? Have been long since the last time that I see you.”

“Yeah, Ryuichi-sama, Kazumi and I were in the neighboring kingdom, we were on a mission of the king” was the answer to my question.

“And take this”. I turn my head to see the person talking to me, to see Suoh Kasumi-san Takato`s lover given me a package. Suoh-san is very tall even more that Asami Ryuichi-sama, he’s intelligent, not so much as Kei-san, but sure more than me, jiji.

“What’s this?” I ask giving my most adorable puppy face.

“That’s a present for you, we brought something for the three of you” was Kazumi-san answer.

“Oh! Thank you, you didn’t have to do something like that for me, we are no family or something like that”. Am a little embarrassed. I’m not accustomed to people being nice to me, if they aren’t Kou or Takato. But I take it anyway.

The guys just laugh at me, that group of assholes. Kou and Kei-san, and Takato and Kazumi-san were going out for a long time. They too were orphans but they were more lucky that us three because they were very bright and strong and big and massive and all that, the prince when he was twelve took then in to be his personal secretary and bodyguard. So the two of them always were near him.

“Well to give my thanks to you, Am gonna go a let you have your welcome home celebration, jiji”. With that I turn around and follow the path where I come from and stopped in the kitchen to do one of my special dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comment!!!
> 
> Am here to always listen to your opinion.
> 
> Finder Series belongs to ayano yamane-sensei!!!


	3. My cute new cook I

Ruyichi POVs.

`I can’t believe that my father make ME go to the neighborhood country, maybe he thinks that I don’t know his intention of making me take a bride.` thinking that was the great Sion kingdom prince Asami Ryuichi will siting under a big tree.

He was there resting will waiting for the castle cooks to make his dinner, he just got to his home from the very long journey that his stupid parents make him do just to go for a fucking piece of paper to the Baishe kingdom. And the other king neither slow nor lazy just pushes his brainless daughter for him to takes as a bride.

`How could they think that the great grant ME could take something like her`, though the man.

Then pushing his thinking to the back of his brain, he just got once again to the book resting in his hands, when he hears the neighing from his horse. Seeing the horse he figures out that something or someone is close to him, because usually his horse is very quiet.

That makes him turn his head to see a very beautiful blond hair vanishing from behind the tree. He gets to his feet fast and runs to see the most beautiful silhouette that he ever saw before.

“Wow” was all that the prince could say before one of the servant come from the castle to tell him that his parents were waiting for him in the table.

\----------------------------------------During dinner-------------------------------

Ruyichi was sitting to the left of his father waiting for his personal cook to appear with his dinner. He always have been very picky with his food, to the point of only eating from the hands of one of the fifteen cook that work in the castle since he was three years old.

In that appears behind the door the same servant that was looking for him before.

“Sorry to interrupt your time for dinner your majesty, I have come to give very bad news for prince Asami-sama”

“What it is?” was the answer that he got from the very pissed and hungry prince. 

“Is not my pleasure to tell you, my prince that your personal cook has fallen ill and is unwilling to cook your meal tonight”.

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID!!!” yell the prince getting up from his seat and this just crashing in the floor.

“A..and so..r.ry my l..ord” the poor servant was trembling like an autumn leaf. But he was still brave enough to finish with his message. “b..ut he said that if it pleased your majestic his apprentice could provide you with your dinner”.

“I won’t be eating from the hands of a novice” said the prince with a very tired look in his eyes. “I think I better go to my room”.

“Excuse m…” was saying the servant when the door opens once again, this time was in the entry the most beautiful creature that that the prince`s deep and cold eyes have the pleasure of seeing. “..e, OH!! My lord this is Takaba Akihito-kun the cook apprentice, I just was saying that he already took the liberty of preparing you dinner on behalf of your personal cook”.

He was talking but the prince wasn't hearing him. The prince was hypnotized by the beauty before him. The most beautifully big and expressive hazel eyes that he ever seen. The most shinny and long hair, the most perfect curves, just seeing this body makes him want to lost himself on those hips, to see the most stored and private parts of this petite and cute man, the whitest and immaculate skin just like porcelain, dragging him in, for him to taste, to takes, to fell, TO MARK.

But it wasn't his hair nor his body that makes this man so irresistible for him, it was his EYES. A deep and beautiful pair of globes that shine with their own radiance, that lived and survive in the wild, in the freedom, in the light. A light that he wants for himself. Eyes that don't lie. That are pure and innocent and with a great fire, for HIM and just HIM to corrupt, to rotten, to taint, to tame and to get.

Feeling in his pant his groin engorges was the last thing to make him decides…. `This boy has to be mine`.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that I couldnt place a new chapter soon, but you know that when your a student thins just happens...... anyway here is the new chapter, this has two to three parts so don't worry, and gonna try my best to put a continuation tomorrow, so just wait a bit.
> 
>  
> 
> And another thing...... I want to star a new fic.... I have an idea bugging in my head of a slash between finder series and ranma, but I don't know much about this anime so if someone want to give me a hand I`ll be very thankful for that, if anyone answer to this for the time I have the inspiration and I lose it, then am not gonna do anything soooo ANSWERS PLEASE!!!!!


	4. My cute new cook II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking and decide to change a little bit the history, I like a lot the mystery and supernatural ones, so am gonna put that in mine too.
> 
> wish me luck in that :p
> 
> oh, and am no gonna change the plot a lot, just enough to put that two genders that I like so much.

“P..prince, your majestic…” was trying the poor servant to draw the prince`s attention, but he wasn't hearing him,` he is just there seeing the stupid kitchen servant`.

“Son” said the king Asami Ryu to his son to draw his attention to him, and this time it did work.

“What it is, father?” said the prince mad because his dad was distracting him from the precious form in from of him.

“Is something wrong with you?, your no feeling well?”

“No, nothing is wrong” said the prince turning his face once again to the angelic features of the boy.

Will the prince was eating poor aki with his eyes, the boy was shaking under his stares, just thinking `Oh great god, do I have something on my face, why is the prince looking at me like that`.

“Well”, said the other servant drawing the attention to him, “I was saying, my prince that this one beside me is your great cook apprentice, and that tonight he`s the one that prepare your dinner, but is this thing”, said the man looking at Akihito`s hand to the plate that was there with distaste, “is no to your liking, my lord, we could always ask the others cooks to prepare you something”.

“NO” said the prince this time attracting all the attention to him. “Well, no, I`ll see what he make, taste it and then make my decision”.

That really makes Akihito happy, he was a little distressed. His master cook told him that the prince never eats from anyone else but that he had to try and do his best so he someday could get to be one of the castle cooks. So him, like the good boy that he was spend nearly three hours doing the perfect and most special dish that he could for the prince`s sake.

So getting all his courage, he took the initiative a placed the plate in the table in from of the prince and said, “I hope you enjoy it, you majestic” and bow his head ant took a step behind.

The prince just keeps looking at him thinking, `god, that is the most beautiful and harmonic voice that I have the pleasure of hearing.

But the greatest surprise was when he took a look in from of him at the plate on the table, he even could heard how his proper parent were humming with the delicious aroma and good sight that come from his food.

His appreciation didn't take long tough because he couldn't resist (and didn't want to resist) just to take a fork and dig in. He was just thinking `Oh god, this taste like heaven!!! No even my personal cook can prepare something like this!!`.

He didn't know if the surprise was written in his face or something like that but when he finished eating the food in his mouth and look one more time to the little servant he was very confuse.

The beautiful boy was nearly shaking. With his expressive and big beautiful pair of globes full of tear. Just that make him get up from his chair, approach the boy and shake him with his big and strong hands, making the boy more frightened without figure it out and asking in a very serious and angry voice, “what’s wrong did anyone did something to you?”.

The boy just answered in a very low and quite voice, “Uh, n..n.no your m..majestic”.

“Then what are you crying, could you explain something like that to me?”, he asked, this time in a more quite a passive voice, like he was talking to a toddler or a very little cute animal.

“Well, y..you didn't like my food, your expression tell me so, and I expend a loooot of time making it just for you prince”. Was the answer that the prince gets, while the boy averted his big eyes from his.

Asami was taken aback for that answer, he didn't expect something like that, from a million years. But something in the very core of his soul and heart stared to wake, it stared to throb. Deep down he always feel alone, he always wanted to show himself like he really was and couldn't. The beast that was in him and that he could recognize when he was a teenager, the same beast that was deep down in all Asamis, the same one that he was told by his father, and that just someone, just that special someone could control, not even him, he could feel it now. He could feel it roar, he could feel it awake like never before telling him to mark, to possess, to take that someone that was rightfully his. Telling him, yelling at him, MINE. That one has to be just MINE.

In the moment that feel like forever he could do nothing more than to stare at boy before him and think, `I have to tie him to me`.

Even so he just took a deep breath and said, “Your food was the best that I could have the pleasure of eating, and for that little boy, from now you will be my cute new cook”.


	5. Training to be a cook, first part: Dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, it just that I was and still am busy with uni and my job, so just understand me and dont kill me please!!!! :p
> 
> well doesnt matter here it is, so enjoy!!

Training to be a cook, first part: Dessert.

Akihito POVs

`I can’t believe that his majestic asked me to be his personal cook`, was thinking our dear little boy walking into the kitchen the morning of the other day after the words spoken from the prince.

The same day that his master, the prince personal cooks told him to be at the kitchen to star his training.

He was sooooo very nervous and happy that he didn’t know what to think, it was like a dream come true.

\--------------------------------Later in the afternoon------------------------------

“Your do it wrong, I can’t believe that his majestic chose you to be my successor”. These were the word yelled at Akihito from his master, and the boy was just so confuse. His master used to be one of the only ones that were good to him. That never treated him bad. But since he come this morning he just yells, hits and mistreats him.

“s..sorry master, I promise that I will practice to do it just like you”, said the trembling boy.

“DON’T YOU DARE, SOMENTHING LIKE YOU NEVER WILL MAKE A DISH SO PERFECT LIKE MINES” yell the man at the terrified boy, raising his hand to punch him again.

The little boy didn’t do anything like the others times, he just closed his eyes and was waiting for the punch when he heard his master cry out.

“How dare you, stupid servant, hurts what is mine” in that Akihito open his eyes to see his majestic the prince in all his holy, or in this case hellish, glory before him. Apparently, for what the boy could see, he was in the gardens practicing for the fair to come for the start of the summer, because he`s wearing his clothe for riding a horse.

But the things that the boy couldn’t see, because he was facing the back of the prince, were his eyes. They were shining of a beautiful and deadly red, asking, screaming for blood. For the cook blood, that’s it.

“Y..yo..your maj.. majectic, I didn’t know that you were here”. Was all that the scarred cook could say.

“That doesn’t give you the right to touch him”. Said the prince with his voice so cold like the ice. In that in a flash the prince was before the cook, taking him by the collar and lifting him in the air. “I won’t said this another time, so pay a lot of attention, if you for whatever reason touch that boy, I`ll make hell look like a walk in the park, YOU HEARD ME”. In that the poor cook passed out like the coward that he was.

Seeing that his message was loud and clear the prince just let him go, and the cook fall of his hand. He then took a turn to see at the boy and found him laying on the floor, with his little and small, and chubby hands in his mouth, with his beautiful blue eyes full of tears.

`Tears, what the hell?`. Was thinking the prince. `Why are tears in his eyes, DAMN IT`.

He then decided to just ask him, when he took a step to the boy, he stared to tremble like his was going to hit him or something.

“Hey, are you ok little boy?”. Akihito heard him, but was scarred anyway. “And talking to you little boy, I asked you a question and I`m waiting for the answer.

“y.yes, your majestic”. Said the boy, opening again his cute eyes. “s.so.sorry”.

“And what at you sorry for May I know?”

“It was my fault that master yell at me, I didn’t make the recipe like he told me”

“that’s never a reason, and you too have to understand that when I say That you’ll be my personal cook, that’s saying that you’re mine, and that anyone, and I’m saying ANYONE, can yell at you, much the last touch you, you understand?”

“yeah, his majestic”

“and call me that, call me by my name could you”

The boy just keep stared at him. “Sorry my lord, but I couldn’t call you that, I’m just a servant, and you’re the prince of the realm, that will be disrespectful on my part”

“And saying no to a direct order from me could be worse” asked the prince. He didn’t want his beautiful angel calling him like a strange, he waiting to be close to the boy, and calling one another for the first names was the first pass of his plan.

“Uh…oh, ok b..ut I`ll call you Asami-sama, I wouldn’t want the others servant hearing me said that, if they do I will be in a lot of trouble” said the boy cleaning his eyes with his little fists.  
Ruyichi was just thinking `god I want to take that little and chubby hand and bite it`. In that he said “and was the deal with the recipe thing, was bad about it”.

“uh, is that I didn’t fallow the recipe, and master was mad at me, I say to him that the result will be much more good if we do it this way, but he didn’t listen to me” was saying the cute blond will lowering his head.

“This is the dish that you prepare?”, asked the prince will pointing at a pot, with something of a brown color in it, that have a lot o little beads in it.

“Yeah”, said the boy happy. “Is sweet beads, my mommy taught me how to do it, is one of my special dessert” say Akihito with a big a beautiful smile in his face, and with his cheeks a little pink. Always when he talk about his mommy his so happy that he can’t help but blush.

The prince just stared at him, controlling himself, wanting to just jump the boy, his hands were trembling wanting to touch to posses, but he decides against it, he just took a breath and went to the pot, took a spoon and took a bite from it.

And his taste buds were in heaven.

“Oh my good this is good, and that’s saying a lot, I don’t like sweets after all”. He was saying it, and didn’t figure it out, when he did, he was so embarrassed after all he wasn’t know to say something good to anyone either.

And the boy, well let’s just say that a tomato couldn’t be redder that him in that moment.

All that he could say was, “t..thank you, Asami-sama”. And took off running to the garden.

“Well that is a weird fellow, but oh so cute, jaja I think that am a little weird myself for thinking that” said the prince seeing Akihito running `um, what a cute little ass, can’t wait for a bite too, fufu`.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, I dont know if in your countrys celebrate easter week, but here in Dominican Republic we do, and today is holy friday, is a tradition to stay with the family and eat a loooot of sweet beads, and this year was my beautiful and dear mommy`s turn to make it, so this chapter I wanted to add it here!!!!
> 
> I`ll try with all my mind and soul and whatever to make another chapter for tomorrow so please dont kill me!!!!


	6. Training to be a cook, second part: Salad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the promised is a debt so here it is.
> 
> enjoy please!!!

“What are you doing, little boy?” asked Ruyichi entering the kitchen.

“Waah.. Asami-sama you scary me to dead” said Akihito barreling managing to stay where he is and not just run like Satan what’s behind him.

“Sorry cute little thing, but you didn’t answer my question” said the prince will smirking at little Akihito.

“Well, I’m doing a salad for tonight’s dinner, master was a little mad at me for what happened yesterday, so he asked me to make the salad to see if it’s really true that I have talent”, said Akihito will blushing.

“Can I take a bite, looks yummy?!”

“Re…really…but, is just a salad.”

In that Ruyichi walked behind Akihito, put his left hand in his slim waist and his very strong and worked chest against his very cute and little back, lowering his face, waiting for the boy to give him a bite, without knowing that poor Akihito was trembling like a leaf in the autumn and blushing like a tomato.

“O..Ok, here” said Akihito taking with a fork a piece of tomato (how ironic, he looked like one :p) with garbage.

He was taking too much time, Ruyichi was staring to exasperate so he took with a little bit of force not much just enough to make the food to his mound with a little of food.

“Umm, god why all you prepare happens to be so good, you put something in it or something” asked the prince with his eyes closed and chewing.

“No, I just do it in my style, my mom always said that I have to follow my own rules and makes things my way” what’s saying Akihito still blushing.

“That good but only do it will referring to cooking in all the others things you’ll be doing what I tell you”, said Ruyichi will taking the fork from Akihito’s hand and taking more salad.

“And what may I will do something so stupid like that, I have a brain you know”, said the boy will pouting, and figuring out who he is talking to, he blush much more that before and gasp “ OMG I’m so sorry, I didn’t wanna say something it like that”

“But wanted to say it” said the prince will thinking `um a feisty one, interesting, I supposed that a change from submissive to fiery will be fun`.

“W..Well no exactly, maybe yes, but the thing is your majestic, that it was wrong of me to take the liberty of talking to you like that, I’m sorry”

“Don’t worry about it just don’t do it again, anyway I come here searching for you, prepare a basket for me and a companion ill go to have a picnic today, prepare something good, ok little one”, said the prince happy to see Akihito flinch in the companion part, and see a cloud of jealousy in his eyes, thing that didn’t last long, much because the boy turned and continued do it his salad.

“Yes, your majestic”, said the boy his voice thing a little fragile, he wanted to cry, he didn’t know why; he just wanted to cry so much.

The prince hearing that wanted to tell, but preferred to go and give him the surprise latter, “and don’t call me that, I just tell you, Ruyichi is fine”. With that the prince took off.

\---------------------------------Later in the afternoon----------------------------

“Aki-chan, what’s wrong now, who was the stupid that hurt you now?” asked one of his best friends, Kou to be more exact.

“Is nothing Kou-Chan, is just that I wanted to cry, but I don’t know why, and so confuse”, said little aki with a running nose and puffy eyes.

“You do know what’s happing is just that you don’t understand that all, so now silly boy, why don’t you tell us what happened and we can figure it out together, uh?” asked his other best friend Takato will taking a tissue and give it to him so he could clean his nose.

“Well, is just that this morning will I was practicing to make tonight’s salad like the master cook told me, well, not like he told, you know me, the thing is that the prince come into the kitchen again, an…and well he make me”, was relating Akihito will blushing.

“He make you what Akihito, talk now, DAMN IT, you know that I hate when you babble about something” said Takato like momma chicken trying to protect his little egg.

“Takato please calm down, he just makes me give him food in his mouth”. Said Akihito trying to make his friend to calm down will blushing like a rose, a blush that come to a end and was replace with a mournful and near crying face will saying the next phrase. “ but, then he told me that he was taking someone to a picnic and that to prepare a nice basket, and I don’t know what that makes me soooo sad” asked a tearful eyed Akihito, seeing his friends.

Will the two of them (Kou and Takato) where just seeing at each other and thinking at the same time `you have to be kidding me`.

The first to talk was Kou, “W..Well, aki-chan maybe, well, I don’t know what to tell you, to be realist”

“If you don’t know what to say, just SHUDDAP” say Takato will giving a punch in Kou`s head. “Dear, your just confuse ok, just forget it, is nothing major” say Takato to aki.

“Ok, if you…” in that someone knock the door and the same someone opens the door and say, “hey you moron, your majestic the prince is looking for you, so hurry up”.

“M..me” said Akihito will looking at Mari, she is ones of the many servant of the great palace, and to vary she hates him too.

“NOT STUPID IM TALKING TO THE PINK ELEPHANT RIGHT THERE, OF COURSE IM TALKING ABOUT YOU, MORON”, said the girl looking with hating eyes at Akihito. “Now get out I don’t have all day, not all have the same luck as you, stupid”

“What’s your problem Mari, don’t you dare talk to aki-chan like that, you bitch” said a very scary looking Takato.

“N..no, no taku-chan is all right, I’m going Mari”, said aki trying with all his mind to avoid Mari and Takato to fight again, she was one of the crueler ones that always bothers him since he was a kid, and more than one time Takato had started a fight with her and the others for him.

With that he went to his washroom, washed his face and dry it, and then went out of the room with Mari behind him, and that was the worst idea bec..

“Finally I was thinking that the princess has to put make up and all”, said Mari with disdain. `And here it is` thinks the boy will rolling his eyes, she and the others always said that he was that, a `princess`, just because of his looks, and he, well, he has to drink his pride and stay put, because if he answer to then they’ll hit him.

And like that was how he come back once again to the kitchen and see the prince, and for what he could see he was mad, like really MAD.

“Your majestic, you asked for me”, said Akihito mad too, because the prince is making him come again to the kitchen will he wanted to stay in his room and not see him go with his `companion` to the stupid picnic.

“YOU, HOW DARE YOU STUPID, TALK TO THE PRINCE LIKE THAT” yelled Mari wills pushing poor Akihito who lost his balance and end up on the floor face first.

Ruyichi was just seeing until he saw this last action and went immediately to Mari and took her by the wrist so hard that it let a bruise almost immediately, “WHY ANYONE UNDESTAND WHEN I SAID NOT TO TOUCH HIM, UM!” said a very angry prince. “You already did what I asked you to do, now go before I lost my patience”

And with that Mari left almost crying, but sending a murderous glare to Akihito.

“You ok?!” asked the prince helping him out and seeing his face to see the bruise.

“U..m yes, you asked for me, is there something more that I could do for you, I already left the basket with the food you asked in the table” he said looking to his left side, he didn’t wanna look at the prince, he was still mad, and the worst of all is that he doesn’t know why.

“Is good that you left the food, but if you’re not here with whom will I go to the picnic” asked Ruyichi matter of fact.

“U..uh” was all that he could say, that prince just say what he heard him say.  
“Don’t `uh` me, how could I eat all this myself and I did tell you that I’ll take a companion didn’t I?”

“Yes, but you didn’t say it was me”. Asked half mad half surprise aki.

“Didn’t I?.Well but now you know, so come” Sais the prince will taking Akihito from his arm with one hand and the basket with the food with the other.

“W..wait, prince I can’t, this is no right an…”

“I’m not asking Akihito, I give you an order so now be a good boy and obey”

“But, I’m just a servant”

“And I’m not asking”

“But that’s not right”

“I`m not asking that either”

“But..”

“You wanna come to a picnic with me?” said the prince with a serious face.

“W..we..well, yes” said Akihito with reddish checks looking down at his little feet.

The prince just grunted `just wait Ruyichi, just a little more and you’ll have him all to yourself``, “that’s good, is good that you say yes, because I’ll take you anyway” said Ruyichi with a smirk on his face.

“Hey”, sais Akihito faking to be mad, but in reality he was just thinking `what is my heart beating so fast?, well I have to ask Takato later`.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well I`ll be staring uni tomorrow, so I wont be updating so soon, sorry.
> 
> please enjoy.......oh, and see the new one that I posted today with this one, the name is AKIHITO`S SECRET, give it a oportunity please!!!! :p


	7. Training to be a cook, third part: Soup

“You know prince you could have tell me earlier that it was me your companion so I could have wear something decent”, said little Akihito will looking at himself, he was wearing a everyday clothes for a servant all stained with food from his practice in the kitchen that morning.

“You look good to me”, said Asami thinking that aki was beautiful wearing any attire and more beautiful he will be wearing none, just totally bare, he was imagining and his mouth was already watering from it.

“That`s not true I look ugly” said the boy with a pout on his face.

“Whatever you said baby”. Said a bored Asami, if his boy wanted to believe that, so be it, for now, anyway he knew better.

They were talking will walking in the garden to go to the stables . And they reach there Asami put the basket on the floor and started to saddle up his horse.

“Uh, his majestic..”

“Don’t call me like that, how many times do I have to repeat myself Akihito, call me Ruyichi, it is so hard to say that, my mother took the liberty of putting me a name, a name that anyone use, so please could you do it”

“B..ut, why me, I`m just a servant and,”

“And I tell you that I didn’t ask you that, just call me by my name, do it, say R-y-u-i-c-h-i, now you” Sais Asami like talking to a little baby.

“R…ry..Ruyichi, it`ll be more essay if I call you master instead, could I?”

`Ok, I give up, for now, until we are in a relationship, when that happen he`ll no have more excuses` “ok, master it is, for now at last, because I`ll not give up”

“Ok, so Master what are we here?!” asked a little confuse the boy.

“We are here because I have to take the horse so we can go for a ride” Sais an excited looking Asami.  
In that Akihito took a step backward, “b..ut master I don’t know how to…” says aki with a thin voice.

In that Asami turn to see him, and see that he is a little pale. “Don’t worry about it, ok, nothing will happen to you, you`ll be with me, ok babe” says Asami will taking another step and taking one of aki`s hands in his and giving it a kiss in the knuckles.

Akihito was amazed, a moment before he was nearly shivering from fear and now he was almost exited to go and ride a horse with the prince. `Well, I think that I have other thing that I have to ask Takato later` was thinking the boy.

“What are you thinking babe?” teased the prince to poor Akihito that didn’t know that he was staring at the prince.

“N…nothing, sorry. So Master where we are going?” asked a very curious boy.

“I’m gonna show you one of my specials places, you`ll gonna love it” said the prince finishing with his horse and taking Akihito`s hand, in that moment aki just couldn’t take his eyes off the prince, and the prince neither could nor wanted to take his eyes off of him, didn’t do it either.

It was like the world just dissipate and the only two that remained there where the two of them. Like anything wasn’t there, like the social classes or the fact that both were men (because Asami didn’t knew about the existence of the doncel) or anything, just anything matter. Just the two of them, and the moment and that both were thinking the same, `KISS HIM`.

In that without figure it out both were shortening the distance between their lips still focused solemnly in each other eyes.

At last until the last bit of conscience in Akihito wake him up, screaming at him what he didn’t want to think nor admit at that exact moment `WHAT ARE YOU DOING, STUPID AKIHITO, his the prince and you… you just are his servant, a low life that don’t deserve his affection`

That was the call that wakes him up, and makes him flip the face in the most crucial moment.

Asami was a little surprise to fell aki`s skin in his lips and not aki`s lips, but he didn’t waste the chance, he believed that the boy was nervous and all, so to get out of the embarrassment of the moment he just bit aki`s chubby cheek.

“Ouch, Master don’t do that, please that hurt”

“Is your entire fault” says Asami feigning being mad.

“S….sorry” says poor Akihito believing that the prince really was mad at him which caused the prince to fell a little guilty.

“It was a joke little one ok, don’t worry about it, what if we go already before the delicious food that you prepare goes cold” said the prince trying to lift aki`s mood.

“Uh, ok” seeing that aki is better Ruyichi goes to the horse once again to see that all is fine and take the hose to the garden so he can go to the forest and to the place that he told aki before.

He climbed onto the horse called for aki and told him to bring the basket so he could fasten it and them asked aki for his hand so he could help him into the horse too.

Aki wasn’t so sure about this anymore, what was he thinking, but them he looked at the prince and once again all his doubts were gone. So up he was.

 

\-------------------------------Later, not much like 30 min.------------------------

“Still no there master?” asked a tired Akihito for the twelve time.

“No little one, just a little bit ahead, don’t despair ok.” Said a very happy prince, anyone could think that he was tired of hearing aki but the reality is that with the little boy sitting in from of him with his long and tender legs rubbing against his munch more muscular legs.

“Ok, but can we take a break, my b….bottom is hurting” said aki diverting his eyes and blushing like a tomato.

“Don’t baby boy, we are nearly there, just a minute, aaaaaaaaaand here we are” said Ruyichi when turning a tall bush, they found a very big waterfall, with water crystal clear and beautiful flower in the banks, where near were enormous trees that provide comfortable shades.  
Aki was astonished, that was the most beautiful place that he ever seen in his life. It was like a dream.

“Wooow, this is beautiful master” said aki.

“Yes you are” said Asami looking at aki. Then he dismounted the horse. “Come babe we will eat first, take a break and them we can swim all you want”.

“Yes” said aki with a big smile, the ones that makes you forget all, including your name, Asami was near to lose it, he was just too cute.

The prince extended his hand and this time aki took it without preambles, hopping down from the horse and walked near the river. “Don’t, aki don’t go near there, the river is very deep”

That was enough to make the little boy take several steps back, “Master I can’t swim here, I don’t know how!” Said aki a little worried.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll teach you later” said Asami already thinking of a plan to make aki more comfortable will in his presence, sooner or later aki has to do it, and he prefer it to be sooner.

“Come” said Asami will spreading a blanket below the thick trees that they saw before.

“I`ll do it master, let me please” says aki taking the basket and taking the food out of it.

“All this looks delicious, you sure that you did this?” teased Asami to poor aki who was all red.

“Yes, please take a bite” says aki will taking a fork with a little of beef and giving it to Asami in the mouth.

Asami was surprised by that but pleased too, at last aki was a little bit more relaxed and happy, lest worrisome.

And like that they ate nearly all the food, that’s when Asami sees that aki didn’t take one pot off the basket. “Hey, babe what’s this?” asked Asami will taking it.

“Oh, that’s a little bit of soup that I made, I did it for me for lunch but I did too much and since it was yummy I think that it would be good if I bring some” aki was a little blushed will talking.

“Uh” Asami just wanted to eat him alive; he was so cute “I want some”

“Yes” said aki diverting his eyes, embarrassed.

When Asami took the first sip he couldn’t believe it, god it was delicious, very creamy and mild flavored.

“Hum, more please” he couldn’t say anything more, if he continued like this he`ll gets fat soon (yes, sure :P).

Aki looked at him, and shriek with laughter, he was having so much fun.

\------------------------------30 min later------------------------------

The day couldn’t be better, first he eat aki`s fabulous food and then they took a nap below the trees with the soft wind and the sound of the waterfall as background noise. Anyone could only describe it with one word “PERFECT”, most of all, because aki fell asleep in his arm, `one of many, I want you like this but in my bed all the nights of my long life, definitely` was thinking Asami.

In that aki opened his piece of sky for eyes slowly and looked at Asami still dazed, when he awoke enough to know what what’s happening, he tried to get up from Asami`s arm, but the older man wasn’t having none of it, he took aki by the arm and pulled him in his arms again. “Just stay there could you babe” said Asami.

“But master, this is not correct, I`m your servant, a..and” was saying aki a little nervous.

“And nothing, just stay put, boy” Sais the older man in a commanding voice that aki couldn’t contradict. So he just did like his master said.

Well, he tried at last, “Master can we go to swim now?”

“You’re really something, ok, lest go swim” said the prince.

Asami stood and stared to take off his shirt, when he heard aki again, but this time yelling, thing rare in the little boy.  
“MASTER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” yelled a very embarrassed and red boy will covering his face with his little hands.

“What do you think, you said that you wanted to swim and I promised to teach you remember, just take your clothes off, don’t be shy” said the prince will smirking.

The thing is and the prince didn’t knew it, that if aki takes his shirt off the prince will see that he is not like another boys, he don’t have just nipples like the others he has little boobs, they were little because he is youth, the housekeeper that took he in knew others doncels like him, and she said that when they have babies their boobs grow so they can breast-feed their babies. But still he will see that he has something that didn’t belong there, and sure he will make fun of him like the other servants of the palace. And he doesn’t know why but the idea of the prince making fun of him for his constitution makes him sad and very depressed.

Asami noting that aki was stressed again and that all that he could get from him that day was staring to crumble couldn’t just stay put and see.

“Babe, don’t worry about it, we are both men is nothing new!” with that he could see like aki was more depressed if possible. So he tries again. “So, how about you keep your shirt if it bothers you and swim in that and shorts uh?”

With that he knew that he did the correct thing because aki`s face lit almost instantly and he give him a little smile.

“Ok master, uh, I`ll go there to take the extra clothes off”. Said aki pointing at a bush behind them.

Asami just nod one time, and aki stared to walk there, then will being there he took all his clothes off and just stood in his pair of boxers shorts and a thin shirt that he always use under his clothes so anyone cant notice his boobs. And because of that when he went to Asami again he crossed his arm in his breast so Asami doesn’t figure out. 

But it was fruitless, no because Asami figure out, if not that he was much more distracted with all of aki`s body to be worried just about one part of it.

Asami was staring and he knew it but he couldn’t stop doing it, he was perfect, his body was little and lithe, but chubby here and there, he have curves, like REAL CURVES, and they look awesome on him, his skin was fair and pale but a little bit rosy here and there too, when he was like that near naked full and nearly red lips stand out, the same happened with his expressive and very big blue eyes and his blond and shinny hair.

All him looked fantastic.

But what he didn’t notice what’s that he wasn’t the only one staring aki couldn’t take his eyes from him either, he was just in a short below his things and nothing more, aki was spellbound, he knew that his master was gorgeous but this was another level, a very toned and firm chest, and very muscular and strong looking limbs. He wanted so bad to be embraced for that very strong pair of arm, they looked like they could protect him from all bad thing. `oh my god, what am I thinking?, he is the prince aki wake up, before is too late` and that was the second call of the day for Akihito, and this one make him once again to turn his face, and flush like a teenage girl in the first date with his boyfriend.

“Uh, master can we go to swim now?” asked aki, and that what’s make Asami out of his stupor.

“Ok, come” said Asami extending his hand again, it was like a sign of confidence between then, and now aki takes it like it was the obvious to do, like there wasn’t another option just take it.

He took the prince hand, still with one crossed on his chest and the older man stared to walk to the river. When they stared to sink in the water little by little aki stared to worry again.

“Master, remember I don’t know how to swim” said the boy will stopping walking.

“I know, don’t worry I’m here ok, come babe lean on my chest so we can go a little bit deeper and star to practice” says Asami will looking directly at his eyes, a little bit happy that the boy didn’t advert his eyes like before, they were improving, this date was a very good idea.

“But master, that’s not correct, and” but he couldn’t finish his sentence because Asami interrupt him knowing where this what’s going.

“I know, I know, you’re a servant, blah blah, this is no right, more blah, I don’t care, here in this place, you are no my servant, and I`m not your master, we are on a date because a I want you to be my lover and I`m being a gentleman, courting you, and not just ordering you to be it, so be good, and enjoy yourself, you are the first that I`m putting so much effort after all, have more confidence of yourself, ok?”

Aki couldn’t believe it, the prince just now said that he was courting him, and that he wanted to be his lover. He was redder that the beautiful red roses that he likes so much of the garden in the castle. But that really did work, because he was a little more reliant, he took little steps towards Asami and lean in his chest hiding his face for the embarrassment, but it was fruitless because Asami could see his blush in his ears.

“Come here, babe” says the prince will clutching him in his chest and bringing him more in his body, noting like something a little bit hard was poking him in his chest, but he couldn’t care less aki was calm not like before, and he`d be an idiot if he didn’t take advantage of that. “Close your eyes, and don’t open them until I tell you so”.

“Ok, what’s wrong?” he asked but obeyed first, closing his eyes like his master wanted.

“Don’t worry about anything, just keep it like that calm” said the prince will approaching his face to aki`s.

And then aki fells it, it were his master lips, and they were so very hot like hot metal in the scorching fire, a little wet with saliva and water from the river, but he didn’t care that makes him all better, he was felling so hot and bordered, his master was talented, he led him and wrapped him like nothing before, it was like all the nerves of his body awakened in that moment, like they were always sleep and now, they wake precipitously, he fell it all at once.

And for Asami it was glorious, aki was inexperienced like his suspect, he was a virgin in all forms, but that didn’t make it worst, on the contrary it was the best, because that mean that he will be the first in all and he loves it. `Now you are all mine, and I will never, NEVER, let you go!` what’s Asami`s last line of though before losing himself in aki`s sweet and delicious mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the bad speling, if something is no good, please tell me, remember that english is no my first lenguage!!!
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY!!!


	8. Training to be a cook, quarter part: Main Dish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK don't kill me, but I swear that I believed that this was posted, I finished this chapter like a moth ago upps.
> 
> oh well, enjoy please.
> 
> oh, and this work is unbetated, so if you found some grammar or word that is no alright remember that english is no my first language and I do all I can!!!

That was definitely the best day of his short life, first the prince none the least, asked him, HIM a servant, to go out with him, they went to a beautiful river that he never saw before, then the prince gave him his first kiss, and was wonderful, the best, he just knew that anyone could kiss him like that never.

Akihito was so flustered and happy that he was nearly glowing, and like that with a big smile he entered the kitchen, he didn’t want any trouble so when the prince helped him down the horse he took a run like hell.

“You stupid boy, where were you?” asked a very angry cook. That was Akihito`s master, the one that was training him to be the next personal prince`s cook.

“Uh, master, unm, I was at the garden” says a shy aki, red like a rose and diverting his eyes from the man. Obviously he was lying and the man knew it but didn’t care.

“And may I know what the hell where you doing there, for what I know you`re training to be a cook, no a gardener” said the man still angry.

“Uh, I… was” aki was thinking he didn’t know what to say, the poor thing.

“You know what, I don’t want to know, and you have to help me star the preparation for tonight’s dinner.”

“Yes master” was all that the boy could say, he was tired, it have been a long day but work was work, and he could never forget that he was a servant over all.

\------------------------During dinner time, with the real family----------------

“Son is so rare of you to be this happy, may your mother know the good news” asked the queen, Asami Akiko.

“Oh mother you don’t have an idea, fufu, but sorry I can’t tell you as of now, maybe when the things are settle I revel the news for the both of you” says Ruyichi referring to her and his father who was silent but paying attention to their conversation.

The king could tell that his son was after a lady, he knew that glint in his eyes that were the eyes of a predator after all.

“Fufu, interesting” was all what the king said looking at his son and sipping from his glass of wine.

Ruyichi keep staring at his father for some reason he wasn’t pleased with that look in his father eyes, but soon was distracted because one of the servants make his presence know, and stared to announce that the meal was ready. At that time a very small smile plastered in his face, remembering that the one to bring him his food was Akihito.

A total of five servants entered the hall, bringing trays with food, some with vases with wine and water, and the last and best to enter was little Akihito, bringing an all too big tray for his little hands. And something that Ruyichi saw immediately was that his boy wasn’t happy. He wanted so badly to take him out and question him about what was disturbing him, but he has to tame himself in from of his parent for now at last.

When all the others servants put the trays in the table was when aki walked to the prince to give him his food. All he had to do was see the prince and his face was red like a tomato and he nervous like hell, he almost striped with his own feet, and Ruyichi was smirking for putting his boy like that.

Aki didn’t drop his tray, but he still was very nervous, he really needed to talk with Takato about this, but later now he needed to be focused.

He put the tray in from of the prince took the top and open it, took a step back and say will doing a bow, “please enjoy your meal, your majestic”.

And once again he conquered all that were in the table with his food. This time was a simple dish of roasted lamb loin with a side dish of green salad. Something simple but that looked and smelled delicious.

Asami couldn’t wait anymore, he took his fork and ding in like a starved man. Of course he keep his manners, he was the prince after all, but that dish was just so very delicious that he wanted to just take it with bare hands and sink his teeth like a beast. He sometimes can’t believe what that little boy makes he thinks, for him something like food was just something trivial, but now, he knew that it was a necessity, but only if it is aki`s food.

“Delicious, like always little one, you’re the best cook ever” all in the hall were surprised; it was very rare for prince Asami to give a compliment.  
“T..Thank you, your majestic” says aki with a blush on his cheeks.

Asami was smirking; he loved it when he makes aki have that type of reactions. What nether Ruyichi or aki knew was that all their interaction was being closely watched for queen Akiko who was suspecting that something happened between then.

“Well your majestic, we may retire, if your majestic need something more, please just call” said the older looking servant will bowing, and all the other servants in the hall doing the same for later exit the room and let the real family to his dinner.

\----------------------------------In the kitchen--------------------------------------

They were all very tired; it was always disturbing to serve the real family. All but one, and yes it is aki, he was still thinking about what happened to him that day with the prince, will preparing the food he was distracted enough to forget about it, but now that he doesn’t have anything to do and that he had seen the prince once again all the memories come back like a wave, wrapping at him without letting him go, until he feel the first push.

He fells to the floor and all the other laughed at him.

“What it is princess, you are so clumsy that you fell from your own feet” said one of the servants mockingly.

Aki didn’t want to fell for their mocking, so he just gets up from the floor and stared to walk to his room. He didn’t have dinner yet, but he has a bad feeling about that situation.

“Hey, I’m talking to you, you little shit, don’t you dare ignore me, monster” said that same servant mad.

“I’m no a monster, please don’t call me like that!” said aki mad too.

Aki was pushed for another servant. “you think that we don’t know what`s happening with you uh, just look at you, you`re no even a normal man, looking like a woman like that, it`s no surprise that the prince has a interest in you, but know something you’re nothing more than a whore, his great majestic will never want anything more that the estrange body of yours”

“Ple..ase, don’t said that” says poor aki will crying, that really hurts, he prefer that they hurts him physically and no said such hurtful words to him, they were breaking his very fragile heart.

“What that hurt you whore, that’s all you are!” said another.

“Yes, his majestic even hurt the master cook who is his personal cook just for you, you’re an abomination” yelled one pushing aki too.

“I..it wasn’t my fault” says aki trying to explain what happened, but neither of them wanted to hear him.

“We don’t want to hear you, you think that now because the prince has taken a like of you you’re better that us, uh” said the first angry.

“T…t.hat`s no true, I never said that” the boy was trembling. He was scared they always said mean things to him, but never like that.

“That’s no true, uh. You didn’t say it, but probably think it, take this you scum” says one the first servant slapping aki and sending him to the floor once again.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, YOU BASTARD” the one that yelled and pushed the servant that slapped aki was Takato.

“YOU WANT TROUBLE, YOU HAVE TROUBLE” says Kou helping Takato and hitting other of the servants. And like that soon they were all fighting and yelling.

“N…no, please don’t fight” says poor aki crying and sobbing.

“What is happening here” asked one of the palace guards. He was doing his rounds when he heard the commotion.

“Is all their fault guard, you have to take them to the dungeons” said the first servant.

“That’s no true, this scum were yelling and hurting our friend” said Kou visibly mad.

“Yes that’s true, they stared it” says Takato.

“Silence, you’re all going to the dungeons” said the guard mad for all the yelling. “And why is he crying?” says the guard pointing to Akihito.

“That’s what we are telling you, these bastards were hurting him” said still mad Takato.

“Who are you calling a bastard uh” say one of the servants. 

“Who do you think stupid” says Kou.

“You asked for it” say other servant before striking Kou in the face.

And like that they stared to fight again; will aki still freaked out tried to interfere and was hit across the face.

“That’s it, you are all passing the night in the dungeons” yelled the guard and then called for reinforcement.

\------------------------------With Asami, still in the dinner hall-------------------

“Son could you spare your old father some time before you go to sleep” says the king Asami Ryu will seeing his son getting up from his chair.

Asami knew that his father was giving an order, he didn’t want to go, but he didn’t have more options so his only answer has to be. “Of course father”.

“Well, I’ll go ahead, good night dear” says the queen will kissing his son check and walking to her and her husband`s room.

The king and the prince went to the king`s workroom so they have more privacy. When they entered the room and get comfortable the prince stared to talk, he was impatient. He wanted to be with his boy.

“What can I do for you father?”

“Son, it got my attention that for some time now you have been different” says the king will looking directly at his son`s eyes.

“Father, I don’t understand what you are talking about”. Said a serious faced Ruyichi.

“Son, I’ll be direct with you like always, do you have someone in mind for your married?”.

Ruyichi was very surprised. 

“Why do you say that father?”

“Answer my question son”.

“No father, I already say that I don’t want to get married right now, I know someone but we are knowing each other” says Asami with a smirk on his face.

“So I need you to get married now, you have to produce an heir” the king was very serious. They already have this talk before and it always ends the same way.

“I won’t let you impose on me, I know about my obligations as future king, but once I marry I have to live the rest of my life with that person, sorry but I won’t have a life full of regrets just because you want to choose for me, I always make my own choices and that is no gonna change.” Says the prince very mad but still respectful to his father. “So now if you excuse me, I have something to do right about now” the prince gets up and went through the door closing it behind him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asami`s POV.

`I can’t believe that my father is suggesting something like that to me, like he didn’t know me` was thinking the prince still very mad. Then he remembered his boy, and how cute he was all embarrassed during the dinner. And a very tiny smile crossed his lips. Definitely that boy has to be near him, he was gentle and humble, no like all the money and power hungry that his father present to him to take as bride. Aki was definitely more fitted for the honor that all that women together.

And the idea wasn’t so bad. He could resist a life with just one person in his bed if is his boy, only him.

The prince was deep in thought and unconsciously was walking to the kitchen and no his room. He always found aki there, why now would be different. He didn’t figure out where he was until he hears the turmoil. `Definitely something happened, hope my babe is fine if no heads will roll` thinks the prince with a murderous air.

“Now tell me what all this fuss is about” say the prince with a very cold voice entering the kitchen.

“Your majestic” say all the servants in the kitchen.

“Explain to me what`s the problem now” 

“My lord, you don’t have to worry about this, excuse us for being so loud” says one of the guards.

“I didn’t ask you that, now explain to me, this is the last warning if you don’t want me to send you all to the dudgeons” 

“S…sorry my lord,” said what looks like the highest rank of the guards present in the kitchen. “The problem is my prince, that some servants had a quarrel in here a while ago”

“What was the motive, and where are the aggressors?” said the prince with indifference.

“We don’t know the motive prince, and the servants were punished with passing a night in the dungeons” said the same guard will leaning.

“It was the stupid boy`s fault, he always is causing trouble” say a female servant still cleaning the mess from the fight.

“May I know what boy you are referring to?” asked the prince to the female servant suspecting who she was referring to.

“That stupid boy, Akihito, he`s useless, doesn’t do anything fine, the only thing that he seems to do well is cook, and that’s a females job, can’t believe that madame keep him for so long” say the elderly woman. She the same to all the other servants for what the prince could see hated his boy. Aki was in great problems living with people like this.

The prince went to the woman and as light as he could, which was difficult with all the ire that he has, he slapped her on her cheek. Even so the woman end up on the floor, very surprised by the prince`s actions, all in the hall were.

“Don’t you dare talk about my property like that, is obvious that the message wasn’t clear with the last two servants that I correct, I won’t permit to any of you mistreat what`s mine, if you ever do something to my personal cook, you will see hell, understand?” the prince didn’t know it in the moment, but his eyes passed of the bright golden that they usually were to a deep and murderous red. He scared the hell out of all that were in the kitchen at the moment.

“You guard”. Ruyichi took a turn to the guard that talked to him in the beginning.

“Y…y.es your majestic” the poor guard was nearly trembling.

“You said that you send all the servants to the dungeons no?”

“Y..es, my lord”

“Take me there, I’ll do the interrogations” said the prince still very serious. He stared to walk to the door without seeing at the guard knowing that he was fallowing, he better be if he didn’t want to die.

\-----------------------------Some minutes after, in the dungeons----------------

“Aki-chan stop crying please, all will be alright” say Kou trying to stop aki before he cry until being dry.

“B…but, this is my entire fault” said aki again for the umpteen times.

“Akihito if you don’t shut your mound this instant I’m gonna be really mad, understand” yelled Takato.

“Takato don’t yell at him, his nervous.” Say Kou mad at his friend.

“Uff, ok sorry baby come here” says Takato embracing aki and sitting in the floor of the dudgeon. “don’t be scared ok, I know that you don’t like the dark and this situation is no good, but we are all together nothing is going to be bad, don worry” say Takato in a very relaxed and maternal voice. He may no be a mother, nor a woman but he could look like one if his little brothers needed one.

“Yes aki-chan all will be fine if we are together ok” say now Kou joining the embrace.

“Get a room fucking perverts” the others servants were just beside them. The guards seeing that if they were put together they sure as hell kill each other put them for groups. Aki, Kou and Takato together; and the others servant together.

“You group of son of a bitch you`ll pay for this, just wait until we get out of here” yelled other.

“You and that whore of your will see what is hell” yelled other.

“So you want to show them what hell looks like, what if I chow you first uh” asked Asami entering the hallway of the dungeons.

All the servants looked, or tried to look because it was very dark, at the prince that was in the door, with his secretary and bodyguard behind him and some guard behind them.

Asami was so mad that his eyes were red like blood and his fags and claws were appearing without him figure it out.

“Ruyichi-sama please control yourself” said Kirishima in a whisper just for Asami`s ears.

But Ruyichi was ignoring him; he hadn’t been this mad and angry before in all the years that he had living. These scums for servants were treating his precious boy like he had shit in him. Making his babe cry, `they will pay` was all Asami could think in that moment. But first thing first.

“Akihito, are you all right?” asked Asami in a more gentle voice. 

“Y…yes your majestic” said aki trembling still embraced by his two brothers.

“Good, and what are you waiting for, open this stupid door right now” he yelled to the guard that come with him.

They didn’t even think to disobey. The one with the keys just went scared because he nearly dropped the keys and opened the door for the three boys.

The first to come around was Takato. He talked gently to both aki and Kou and helped them to get up and out of the cell. When the three of them were in from of the prince Takato was the one to talk too.

“Your majestic, thank you very much for this, if you`ll let me please I want to explain what happened” Takato was serious. He respected and feared the prince like everyone else, but he has to defend his brothers and himself.

“Suoh so this is the one that you mentioned before” say the prince surprising all for the change of topic.

“Yes my lord” said always stoic and serious Suoh, seeing with respect and pride to his little lover.

“Unm, interesting, will talk about this another time..uh”

“Takato, your majestic” answered Takato.

“Takato, well take both of this boys with you, I can see that I don’t have to even tell you this, but take care of them well” ordered the prince.

“Yes my lord”

“Now go, get to your room and rest, we will talk tomorrow” said Ruyichi now talking gently to aki.

The boy didn’t answered just took Takato`s hand when he offer it the same as Kou and went to their room like the prince said.

When the three boys were out of there Asami turned around and talked to the guard once more.

“Get out of here. Clear the area, I don’t want anyone near here and tomorrow send a cleaning group here, understood?” the prince had a very deadly tone in his voice. The servant that attacked aki were trembling and nearly crying.

“Yes my lord” said the guards all at the same time.

“No please don’t leave us here” yelled one of the servants who couldn’t resist anymore. But the guards ignored them.

When the door closed behind them, Asami, Kirishima and Suoh looked at the servants with predatory eyes and Asami says.

“So who`s the first one that want to see hell uh?” asked mockingly the prince.  
Well lest just said that if you neared the hall before the dungeons in that distance you still could hear the cries of torment of the servant and the feral growls of three beast shearing a will…………..the will to make the ones who make their jewels cry………..see the deepest part of hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be awesome I already have like half of it, so it will be posted soon!!!


	9. Realization

 

The three boys were walking to their room. They didn’t want to talk about everything that happened so they just walked in silent.

 

When they reached and entered their room was like a weight was lifted of them. They just feel like they could breathe again. And that moment of ease was enough to make them fell in the floor and to make little Akihito cries once again.

 

“Aki-chan, don’t cry, all is ok. We are finally in our room, and we are safe.” Say Kou cleaning Akihito`s tears.

 

“B..but it was all m..” was saying Akihito until Takato interrupt him.

 

“It wasn’t you fault. Please understand already. We are brothers and you are our baby brother of course we will protect you if something like that were to happen. Or what you think, that we could just stay put will that group of bastards hurt you?” Takato was trying to be all the calm that he could.

 

“But Taku-chan.”

 

“Nothing just let it go ok.” Takato took his hand once again and brought him for a hug. “Don’t worry we will always be there for you, for what are brothers if not for helping each other out” Takato says giving a reassuring smile to both his brothers.

 

“Ok” at last Akihito stopped crying and the three of them stayed hugging in the floor for some minutes. “You know Taku-chan I have a loooot to tell you, and something to ask you, is very important” he was fidgeting and nervous.

 

“Me too, little one. I want to know how you know the prince, and please don’t lie.” Takato had a serious face. He gets up of the floor and helped both boys to get up too. They sat in their bed. They have a medium size bed for the three of them.

 

“That`s what I want to tell you, I had a wonderful day. You remember when I tell you what happened with the prince and the basket this morning and that Mari come for me after lunch time” both Takato and Kou nodded. “Well I did tell you too that he said that he wanted to go out with a companion” the both of then nodded again. “Well the companion was ME” Akihito says with a big and bright smile on his face.

 

That really surprised Kou and Takato. The great grant prince inviting out a servant. That really was suspicious.

 

“Ok babe you have to tell all in detail” this time was Kou the one to talk with a serious face.

 

“Ok. Well when I went……” Akihito narrated all that happened with the prince that day. And yes he too talked about the kiss and all what it made him feel. In the last with a very red face and sparkle in his eyes he asked. “Takato, I wanted to asked you what it means” little Akihito was ashamed but the curiosity was major.

 

“Oh, unm you see…. Well Aki I don’t know really what are you referring to?” Takato was trying with his entire mind to take the conversation to other topic.

 

“Is just that when he k..kiss me I feel, I really don’t know how to described it, it just like a million butterflies in my stomach flying everywhere. And I feel nauseous and nervous all at the same time. It just so confuse but I always want to be near him, I know that it’s bad because he`s the prince but I can’t help it, he makes me nauseous but I still want him near, you think that this is strange?” he was staring to freak out, his brothers just keep looking at him like he grew a second head, then they looked at each other for some seconds and looked at him once again.

 

“Please say something, you`re scaring me” Akihito`s hand were sweating he really was nervous.

 

“You see baby boy, the thigh is that you sound like a love bird” Takato was laughing nervously.

 

“Yes Aki-chan, are you in love with the prince?” Kou was very direct with his question.

 

Aki didn’t answered but his face reveled all, he flushed red like a red rose. He fell nervous all over again and didn’t know how to answer that question. He knew in his mind that it was impossible for him to feel that towards the prince. But his little heart skipped a beat like yelling YES for all that were near him to hear and the message was well received by both Kou and Takato.

 

“We`ll take that as a yes” both guys stared to laugh and joke a little.

 

“But that’s no possible. He`s the prince and I`m just a servant” Akihito says nearly crying once again. He remembered all what the other servants said to him.

 

“You know honey the heart don’t know titles” says Takato will getting up of the bed and stared to take his clothes off.

 

“That’s true just look at us, who would though that we will be with the most serious guys of the kingdom. We`re cheerful and talkative, but our lovers are quite and serious. You don’t rule the heart you just have to give things time. If the prince is really for you, you`ll come together. But don’t put things so easy for him ok. If he comes to like you, he has to gain you. No because he is the prince he can get all that he wants so easily, is that clear?” Kou was being very serious. Thing that was rare in him, but Aki understood so he nodded.

 

“So, we already cleared your doubt, it’s time to sleep, so come you two take your clothes off and put you nightgowns on, we have to get up early tomorrow”

 

“I don’t think that I can sleep much” says Akihito sighing.

 

“You have to try, you don’t do heavy work but you still have to get up early like all the servants here, and today was a rough day for you” Takato approach Akihito and stared to help him take his clothes off. Aki let him, his brothers knew about his secret after all. When he had the shirt off, Takato helped him take the bandages that compressed his little boobs. Akihito gives a sigh of relief. He gets up and took his pant off too and took the nightgown from Kou`s hand.

 

When they finished clothing again Takato turn off nearly all the candles that were in their room, he just let a little one on, and went to bed. Akihito lies down in the middle, Kou in the right side and Takato on the left side of bed, said their good nights and went to sleep.

 

\------------------------------------Early the next day-------------------------------

 

“Kou, Akihito come on. Wake up buddies we have a lot of things to do today.” Takato says for the third time. They really have rough dreams.

 

“Just a minute Takato” Kou says still in dreamland.

 

“No uh. Wake up. You know that the two of us have to help out the gardener today.”

 

Akihito, who already was awake and just wanted to play around with his brother, gets up suddenly when he hears that. “Really can I go too?” he says with a lot of enthusiasm. He loved the garden it was his second favorite place in the whole kingdom, being the first the kitchen of course. That’s because his mother was one of the cooks and in his eyes the best of all and there they had a lot of good memories will she teach him.

 

“No you can’t. You know that you`re no good at physical job. You can injure yourself.” Talks Takato with a serious voice while changing his clothes.

 

“B..but I promise no to do anything that can hurt me. I`ll just go and help plant some flowers. Pretty please Oni-Chan” ant that was all. Takato and Kou always do what Aki ask when he uses that word and more if he uses the puppy face too. That was just too adorable.

 

“Ok. But just plant some flower and up to the kitchen are we clear” Takato just give up. He can’t deny his baby brother anything.

 

“Wooow. Did you give up so easily?” Kou was doing all that he could to just no star laughing like a maniac.

 

“Stop having fun at my cost. And better star changing clothes you two if you don’t want to be late.” And that was it. They both changed their clothes.  Akihito with Takato`s help to bandaged his boobs once again. He really didn’t like it. But his mom always said that he had to, and that it was for his own protection. He didn’t understand. But he is a good boy so he does it.

 

When they finished they clean up their room and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Akihito has luck; he didn’t have to prepare breakfast yet. The master cook who was his sensei said that he just has to help out during the afternoon and evening meals, so he has every morning off-duty. Though he uses the morning hours to practice his plates. Today was a good day and he has a lot of time without being in the garden.

 

When they entered the kitchen they were all surprised. At those hours of the morning (it is six o`clock) just the servants were there. (The cooks come to the kitchen at seven to star the breakfast of the royal family.) And they have all the liberty of using what they like of the kitchen while the cooks weren’t there. So that hours the kitchen was full of people talking and yelling and trashing things while preparing their own food. And the situation was like that, at last until the three of then entered the room.

 

When they opened the door it was like mice eat everyone tongues. They all fell silent. And while Kou and Takato knew why and didn’t care, Akihito was fidgeting a little. All of them were acting strange towards then and he didn’t know why.  The thing is that in that castle the gossip of the servants was like a red of information. If you wanted to know everything about everyone you just have to ask a servant. And they all knew of what happened the night before. At last they knew what was important the prince punished the others servant and let go of that three. So they all sees then as favorites or something like that.

 

The three of them always were mistreated. The things calmed a bit for Kou and Takato when they stared to go out with the prince`s secretary and bodyguard. But it was worst for Aki. The things that the servants couldn’t do or say at Kou and Takato were done or said to him. But he didn’t care. He was very happy just because his brothers were and to no ruin their happiness he keeps quiet about it.

 

Takato and Kou acted calm and composed. They went for something light to eat. It was early after all and if they are going to do something hard they didn’t wanted to throw up their breakfast. Akihito did the same as his brothers. He was a heavy eater but later when anyone could stare at him like now he could come and prepare something to himself.

 

Each of the took a glass of lemon juicy and apple. Rare combination but they like it. Eat it and clean up what they used then went for the door, and that’s when the gossip began.

 

*did you hear what happened last night*

*I can’t believe that our great prince protect this garbage*

*I didn’t see or hear anything of the others since then, did you hear anything*

*piece of trash*

*you were the ones that provoke the havoc and no were punished for it*

 

That were some of the things that they hear. It were whispers but were enough loud for then to hear. Kou and Takato knew that they did it to molest the, and didn’t care. But they knew too that their hurtful word were gonna hurt his brother.

 

The both of then looked at Akihito and were surprise to see that he was fine. Like real fine. No in the verge of tear. He looked fine enough at last on the outside. So the three of them just continued to walk to the garden.

 

Takato when they were out of hearing of the other could hold on any longer and asked. Worried. “Aki-chan are you ok honey?”

 

“Yes. I know that you are worried but I’m fine ok”

 

“Baby if you wanna cry is ok. You know that right” Kou says serious too.

 

“Uh hum. But I don’t want to. I want to be strong like you two. I was thinking of what we talked last night you know. And I made a conclusion.”

 

Kou and Takato looked at each other. Akihito was serious they could see it in his eyes. And if he wanted to be stronger, they would help him with pleasure. They already were tired that all the others always wanted to take advantage of Akihito. They knew that he was a good guy and that he couldn’t say no easily and they took advantage of that.

 

“You know that you can count on us” Kou says.

 

“But you have to explain what is that decision that you made, well later I suppose” Takato said that because the gardeners were already yelling at them to move it.

 

“Ok.” It was a low whisper like a cares of the wind, but very purposeful.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed written it....... I hope too that you no are cloying for such sweetness. :p

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes!! This is a Mpreg Fic if you don't like please don't read....... Finder Series is owned by Ayano Yamane.


End file.
